


thermal

by hajimesh (sigynwrites_13)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dumbification, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Mild Degradation, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Water Sex, brat tamer oikawa, brat/sub reader, oikawa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/hajimesh
Summary: after visiting oikawa's family, you both spend a relaxing weekend at an exclusive onsen—enjoying the warm bodies of water. but what starts as playful banter, turns into him reminding you why you love him and no one else.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	thermal

**Author's Note:**

> this pice is for a mini collab on tumblr :)

dense layers of white snow coat the wooden rooftops, the sunlight reflecting on them which brightens your surroundings. you can’t help but marvel at the blinding sight before you, a breathtaking scene worthy of the title ‘winter wonderland’.

oikawa did warn you about how winters in japan are cold, but you weren’t expecting it to be  _ this _ cold. thankfully, the warmth of the onsen wraps around you like a comforting blanket as you bask in its water. it’s in moments like these when you’re thankful for your boyfriend’s remarkable career and popularity, allowing you to enjoy most of the luxuries that are handed out to him on a silver platter.

a well-known onsen in the prefecture of iwate offered him a weekend getaway for two, and after spending the holidays with his family, the two of you agreed that you deserved a few days just for yourselves; to relax and enjoy each other’s company before he got busy again with his volleyball duties. the place is almost empty since you got snowed in after your first day, which stopped the usual flow of tourists and save for the staff —who have been nothing but attentive to your needs and very respectful of your privacy— you and oikawa have the place all for yourselves.

your favorite part has to be the private rooms: spacey, indoor baths framed by glass windows that allow you to gaze at the dazzling white snow from your spot inside the water—the warm water soaking your skin and seeping through your pores, as it relaxes your tense muscles.

oikawa’s arms are wrapped around your waist, pressing his chest to your side and hiding his flushed face in your neck. his usually fluffy hair lies flat against his forehead thanks to the humidity in the air, and before you can think twice about it, your hand pushes it back—away from his handsome face. 

“this is nice, isn’t it?” he murmurs on the skin of your shoulder, placing a faint kiss on it.

you hum as your eyes switch from the falling snowflakes to his form, “i missed spending time just with you.”

a comfortable silence settles between the both of you, his breath fanning over your neck while your head rests on top of his.

“my family loves you,” he breaks the silence after a few minutes, “i think even more than they love me.”

you recall the way his family teased him, —all in good fun, of course— telling you that you still had time to escape and find someone better. so, after noticing the way he huffed out the words, it’s only natural you decide to play along with it. 

“and i love them more than i love you.”

his hold on you tightens, a low chuckle escapes his lips, making the hair on your body rise.

“we both know you don’t mean that,” his lips trace the sensitive skin of your neck, reaching your jaw and pressing a light kiss on it, “right, love?”

“mm, i don’t know. maybe i do.”

you feel his arms growing limp against you, a rush of coldness grazes your side as he moves away from your body. you’re about to complain when his hands grab you by your waist and turn you around so you can face him.

“say that again,” he challenges.

his usually relaxed face is gone, a stern look taking its place instead. but the faint smirk tugging at the corners of his lips spurs you on all the more.

“i love your family more than i love you,” you say, and lift your chin in defiance, watching his eyes fire up at your reply.

before you can even imagine what’s going on through his mind, an involuntary shiver runs down your spine when his hands move upwards, his fingers grazing the skin of your breasts. 

“no, you don’t,” he states, his face leaning closer to yours, “and i’m going to tell you why since it seems like your dumb little brain is getting fogged up by the vapor.”

your breath hitches at his words, excitement running through your body as he looms above you.

“feel this?” he asks rhetorically, the pads of his thumbs rubbing circles on your nipples, “i don’t even have to touch your pussy to get you aroused. or am i wrong?”

you’re so lost in his eyes, the lustful look in them taking your breath away plus the sensation of his fingers tweaking your erect nipples, that you’re unable to think of a coherent answer.

he chuckles, releasing one of your nubs to caress your damp hair away from your face, “can’t even talk right now, huh? where did my brat go?”

your lips part, about to defend yourself, when he captures them with his. the kiss is messy, wet, his tongue immediately prodding between your lips in search of yours. a weak sigh leaves your mouth, his hand settling on the back of your head to keep you in place —to ensure your lips stay locked with his— while the other travels down your body until it reaches your throbbing clit.

he swallows down your squeal of surprise when his pointer and middle finger start massaging your clit in slow circles. if you had to describe his ministrations on you, you’d label them as thrilling and erotic; clouding, even more, your already hazy mind.

with a gentle bite on your lower lip, he finally pulls away from your mouth. but he’s still close enough for your breaths to overlap one another. you involuntarily buck your hips against his fingers, wanting — _ needing _ — more of his touch.

“patience, baby. i haven’t finished my explanation yet.”

oikawa takes a seat on one of the steps, the water reaching just below his waist, and proceeds to pull you between his legs. you try to sit down but he keeps your hips up, accommodating his erection between your thighs, so you place your hands on top of his to steady yourself.

“here’s another reason why you love me: no one pleases you like i do,” he accentuates his statement by thrusting up, cursing under his breath when your soft skin rubs against his length, “just as no one else can make me this hard, only you. is that what you wanted to hear?”

“tooru,” his name leaves your lips in a breathless way, your foggy mind filling with lewd images of him.

you can imagine his parted lips and the way his brown irises focus on you through half-lidded eyes, following every single one of your movements.

“yes, baby?” he coos and all you can do is whine. a twinge of tenderness swirls on his chest at how obvious it is that you’re enjoying it, “use your big girl words, sweetheart. i know this might be too much for you, but i need you to tell me how you feel.”

the head of his cock rubs between your thighs, grazing your slit slightly and providing you with a smidge of the pleasure you’re longing for.

“g-good, feels... so good.”

he stills for a moment, observing you closely while his hands cup your breasts, “now, can you tell me who do you love the most? or do i need to keep reminding you?”

before you can think of an answer, his thrusts suddenly pick up making your ass smack against his thighs as his fingers play with the soft flesh of your chest.

“tooru, i–”

the words die on your tongue at the sudden stimulation, your head rolling back and whimpering when his fingers give a harsh pinch to your hardened nipples.

“my dumb little baby, becoming stupid as soon as i play with your body,” he breathes out the words on the back of your neck, struggling to maintain his composure. your eyes cross at a particular thrust, at the same time his chest vibrates with his deep laugh, “that’s another reason why you love me. only i can get you to lose all coherent thoughts, making you my dumb little cumslut.”

a groan leaves your lips at the name, wanting nothing more than to have him inside you and filling your pussy with his thick cum.

“you crave it, always needy and wanting my cock inside your cunt,” he kisses your back, bending on top of you so he can hold you closer.

“i-i need you, please,” you turn your head to the side and your eyes meet his, “please,  _ daddy _ .”

he stops as soon as the name rolls out of your tongue, a shiver running down his spine and making his cock throb between your thighs. he loves having you at his mercy, to see his cock-hungry baby begging for him. 

“what is it that you want, princess?”

“daddy’s cock,” your pouty lips look so enticing to him that he has to stop himself from shoving his length inside your mouth, “i n-need it so bad.”

“alright, since you’re finally starting to use your words.”

he releases his hold on you and makes you face him, climbing on his lap and wrapping your legs around his waist as the flushed tip of his cock grazes your folds.

“we can’t be too loud, okay?” he slowly eases himself inside of you, and a moan threatens to escape your mouth at the delicious stretch, “don’t want anyone to hear how gorgeous my princess sounds as she gets fucked.  _ only i get to hear it, _ ” he growls in your ear.

your jaw falls open, your eyes closing in pleasure when he finally bottoms out “ohh, daddy. s-so big.”

he hisses at the way your walls flutter around him. he lifts you up from his lap, leaving just the head of his cock inside, only to ram it back into you; and this time you can’t contain the moan that slips past your lips, slightly echoing in the room.

your eyes widen when you realize what you just did, looking into his stern gaze and knowing you’ve successfully pissed him off.

“what did i tell you?” he wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest and thrusting up, groaning in your ear, “you’re such a slut, wanting to let everyone know you’re getting off on my cock.”

his pace quickens, the feel of your pussy squeezing his cock prompting him to bite down on your shoulder, which earns him a cry of pain from you. he pulls you away from him, holding your jaw in a bruising grip as he looks straight into your eyes.

“i told you to be quiet, didn’t i?” he hisses, his brows furrowing and his harsh gaze making you clench around him, “look at you, a dumb bitch so cock-hungry that can’t even follow one simple order.”

your mouth opens in a silent scream when his cock hits your cervix, “d-daddy, ‘m so so sorry! i promise i’ll be good–”

“then shut up already.”

you try to stay quiet as he keeps reaching the right spots, the pleasure too overwhelming that you end up falling limp against him. his arms circle your waist and hold you close to his chest, thrusting up into your hole and making the water slosh around you. 

you’re thankful the staff gave you privacy, otherwise they’d be getting one hell of a show.

after maintaining the same pace for a couple of minutes, he slows down and allows himself to relax, resting his back on the stone and watching you bounce on top of him, the current position causing his pubic bone to brush against your clit.

you can’t help but dig your nails on the skin of his arms, whimpering when you realize your release is approaching alarmingly fast. you don’t have time to warn him of your impending orgasm before warmth fills your belly and extends through the rest of your body.

“ _ shit _ — princess, hold still,” he groans as he watches you writhe on top of him, your walls fluttering around his girth and sending him towards his high as well.

warm spurts of cum fill your cunt, his hips jerking a few more times before he finally stills with his cock still buried inside of you. your pussy throbs around him, spasming and prolonging both of your highs. once you’ve both calmed down, he brushes your hair away from your face, leaning forward to kiss the tip of your nose and then capturing your lips in a delicate kiss. 

his large hands cradle your face once you break apart, his thumbs rubbing the skin of your cheeks comfortingly, “are you good, princess?” he coos, lifting your face so he can see you properly.

“just tired, wanna take a nap.”

he envelops you in a hug and lifts you up from his lap, a faint whimper escaping your mouth as he removes himself from your tender walls. he pulls you out of the water and immediately covers you with a towel, kissing your forehead before fetching one for himself. once you’re both fully covered in your bathrobes, he grabs your hand and starts making his way to your room with you right behind him, looking back at you every few seconds and noticing your eyelids getting droopy.

“let’s take a nap, baby. you did so good,” he guides you to the bed once you’re in the privacy of your room. he settles himself right next to you, squeezing you between his arms as tiredness takes over you.

it’s not until you’re finally asleep when he hears you mumble the words he had teased you with, making his heart swell in delight...

...and relieved to know you love him as much as he loves you.


End file.
